


The Matchmaker's Boss

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Matchmaker In Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Humor, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was just about to pull into his parking space when an expensive chevrolet camaro sped past and slot into the area that had his name engraved on it. Stiles cursed under his breath a couple of times after slamming the sides of his palms on his steering wheel. The young adult quickly parked at the space next to the camaro and stormed over to the drivers side.<br/>“The fuck dude? This is my parking spot! It has my name on it! Can’t you read?” Stiles was furious as he yelled at the driver’s feet that came to his field of view. When the individual turned out to be none other than his sadistic boss, Stiles’ frown hardened at the smiling man.</p><p>“Oh if it isn’t my favorite worker!” Peter grinned, “I heard that you had some good news and I just couldn’t wait to show you my good news!”</p><p>“Park your good news at your own spot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Matchmaker's Boss

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to add to the matchmaker series :)
> 
> I'll make all corrections when I can.

Stiles was just about to pull into his parking space when an expensive chevrolet camaro sped past and slot into the area that had his name engraved on it. Stiles cursed under his breath a couple of times after slamming the sides of his palms on his steering wheel. The young adult quickly parked at the space next to the camaro and stormed over to the drivers side.  
“The fuck dude? This is my parking spot! It has my name on it! Can’t you read?” Stiles was furious as he yelled at the driver’s feet that came to his field of view. When the individual turned out to be none other than his sadistic boss, Stiles’ frown hardened at the smiling man.

“Oh if it isn’t my favorite worker!” Peter grinned, “I heard that you had some good news and I just couldn’t wait to show you my good news!”

“Park your good news at your own spot.”

“Stiles. Grace is rather snug where she is, it’ll hurt her feelings if you send her the other way. And you can’t expect me to do the whole parking process all over again? ”

“Do you think Jezebel doesn’t have any feelings? You shouldn’t have parked in my spot in the first place, asshole.”

“Just take my spot. Jezebel will be parked nearer to the building and Gracey won’t feel rejected.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“I love you too.” Peter smirked, “I need you to be in my office in five minutes, we have a lot to discuss.”

“That’s impossible!”

“Make it possible or I’ll see you have a box on your desk.” Peter stated seriously.

When his boss disappeared into the building, the worker literally leapt into his car and recklessly parked in the slot nearer to the office and when he was done with the vehicle he sprinted to his boss’ office. Stiles was grateful for pledging to a healthy life style in high school years because he wasn’t sure how else he would have made it. When he took his seat opposite to the sadistic man, Peter grinned from ear to ear.  
“Would you like some coffee?” Peter asked politely as his secretary was about to make her way out. The secretary was a stunning blonde with loose curls, her lips were painted a deep red and her shirt gave a hint of the wonderful things underneath.

“Fuck yes.”

“Well Erica, you know how we both like our coffees.” Peter ordered.

“Of course. You take a piece of shit on the side, right?” Erica smiled kittenishly as she continued her journey out of the room.

“Ouch! What did you do this time?” Stiles laughed.

“What makes you think it’s me that she’s taking her temper out on?” Peter grinned.

“Because she was talking directly to you.”

“Well don’t worry too much about it because it’ll be redirected at you soon enough.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re dating my nephew.”

“She likes Derek?”

“She likes you. Who knows why.”

“Damn I feel awful. Why the hell didn’t anyone tell me?”

“Because you work as a matchmaker? One would expect a man who works with love to see the obvious.”

“I’ll talk to her later.”

“Do so. I don’t want shit in my coffee.” Peter sighed.

“So what was so serious that you wanted to see me in your office? You usually like to just barge into mine.”

“Well firstly I wanted to congratulate you on your relationship with my nephew and the second thing is that I need a place to stay.”

“What? What happened to your apartment?”

“Chris decided to set it alight.”

“Why would Chris do that? Oh wait, I forget that anyone dating you must be just as fucked up as you are.”

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“I wasn’t actually intending for it to be a compliment.”

“Everything you say is a compliment.”

“And everything you say is freaky as fuck.”

“So can I stay at your apartment for a while?”

“Dude! Can’t you stay with your family?”

“You’re a part of the family now.”

“I’m dating your nephew, it’s not exactly a marriage. So I would say that I’m not exactly a reliable family member at the moment.”

“I’m your boss.”

“Urgh. Do whatever the hell you want to, I swear reasoning doesn’t even work on you.”

“I’ve brought your shit.” Erica smiled, placing the coffees in front of the two males.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” Stiles questioned Erica as she started her way back to the door.

“I guess. It’s not like I’m doing anything important.” Erica shrugged, earning a hard glare from Peter.

“Cool. Since I’m your favorite worker you’re going to allow Erica and I to be excused for a bit.”

“The most I give you is an hour.” Peter frowned, the only reason he was allowing the duo to skip out on work was because he really didn’t want to deal with an angry assistant and Erica always managed to be able to prove her words of malice. And Peter did not want shit in his coffee.

“Thank you.”

“So we’re going to head off to my office to have the discussion because we need the privacy.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two adults reached the private office, Stiles began to stare at Erica in hopes that she would start wording out her problems like she usually did. But instead of talking to the male, the assistant found her nails to be far more interesting. Stiles groaned at the situation before deciding that he would fix everything because it just seemed that no one could sort out their own problems these days.

“Erica. What happened? What’s wrong?” Stiles sighed taking a seat in front of the lady.

“Why do you want to know so bad?”

“Because I can’t fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it does. What kind of person does that make me if I don’t take people’s feelings into consideration?”

“You don’t seem to care much about Peter’s feelings.”

“What are you talking about? Peter’s never had feelings, evil people don’t have feelings.” Stiles stated seriously, earning a short giggle from the girl.

“Stiles. Why couldn’t you be dating me?”

“Oh Erica. Why didn’t you tell me you felt that way?”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“So did everyone else according to Peter. He just told me about it a few minutes ago.”

“I have had the worst crush in the world on you for a while.”

“I hate to do this to you because you’ll always be the catwoman to my batman. But I like where I’m heading with Derek.”

“That’s what makes me so angry.”

“You know that if Derek wasn’t around I wouldn’t see myself with anyone but you.”

“What makes you so sure that about that?”

“I guess I have to repeat it, you’re the catwoman to my batman. They always seem to hook up.”

“But they never remain together.”

“They did in Dark Night Rises.”

“You’re such a sweetheart.” Erica smiled, kissing his left cheek.

“Please tell me that I have your blessing to continue my relationship with Derek?”

“Of course you do.”

“And Peter hopes that now that we’ve resolved this you won’t put shit into his coffee.”

“I’ve been doing it for years. It’s those coffee beans that those lemur cats shit out.”

“That’s actually amazing!” Stiles laughed, “I’m going to cherish this lipstick stain for as long as I can because you mean that much to me.”

“Won’t that make Derek jealous?”

“Let him be! My relationship with my friends is equally as important.”

“And I understand that.” Derek laughed, seemingly standing snugly by the bookshelf. Stiles almost screamed at the other man as Erica remained unbothered by his presence.

“How long have you been there?” Stiles questioned, earning a smirk from the man.

“He’s been here the whole time.” Erica laughed, “You really don’t notice anything around you when you get into the groove.”

“What’s that supposed to mean.”

“That means you tend to concentrate on literally one thing at a time.”

“I can multitask! I multitask every freaking day!”

“Well you don’t when it comes to serious stuff.”

“I’m not gonna argue about my amazing multi-tasking skills because I know I’m amazing. The other thing is that you and your family have this whole creeper vibe thing going on.”

“I think it’s time I let the love birds have their alone time” Erica smiled, “Don’t forget to double lock the door!”

“We are not having sex here.” Stiles stated as Erica left the room.

“Why not? It’s sound proof and you have a double lock according to Erica.”

“What the hell am I going to do if Peter expects to charge in?”

“Handle it like you usually do?”

“You always manage to get me to do stuff I would never do.”

“You should let go of your inhibitions every once in a while.”

“Be glad that you’re hot because I would have already kicked your ass earlier if you weren’t”

“Really?” Derek purred, approaching the worker almost predatorily. Stiles kept his ground as his lovable boyfriend invaded his personal space.

“Really.” Stiles laughed, as his boyfriend began to nibble the side of his jaw. When Derek’s hand made his way to the front of his shirt, the door was roughly thrown open. Stiles turned to face the area of disruption, the sight of a whole group of men standing with a barricade met his eyes. Peter Hale emerged from the crowd of men and smirked at the two men.

“My apologies, I thought there was a fire.” Peter apologized sarcastically.

“In his pants!” Isaac snorted, earning a hard glare from Derek and Stiles.

“You broke my door! It’s off it’s hinges!” Stiles yelled finally seeing the damages to the door.

“Stiles. I told you that the double lock was a safety hazard.” Peter groaned.

“You were the one who suggested to get it, bastard.” Stiles shot back.

“Well it doesn’t matter. I expect everyone to go back to work this minute.” Peter yelled to the other workers, “And Stiles, I’ll see to it that your door is replaced.”

“I feel sorry for you.” Derek sighed, when his uncle exited the room. The office phone started to ring and Stiles started to debate on whether to pick it up or not.

“He’s your uncle.” Stiles groaned, picking up the ringing phone, “That sadistic bastard.”

“Oh and Stiles, I can hear everything that happens in your office.” Peter spoke through the line.

**fin**


End file.
